poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh vs. Gremlins 2: The New Batch
Winnie the Pooh vs. Gremlins 2: The New Batch is an upcoming sequel to Winnie the Pooh vs. Gremlins to be created by Daniel Esposito and Joshua Smith. It will appear on Dropbox as part of a double feature with its predecessor in the near future. Plot After the death of his owner Mr. Wing (Keye Luke), the mogwai Gizmo (voiced by Howie Mandel) becomes the guinea pig of mad scientists working at Clamp Enterprises, an automatic state-of-the-art office building in Manhattan, run by eccentric billionaire Daniel Clamp (John Glover). At the mercy of the chief researcher Dr. Catheter (Christopher Lee), Gizmo is rescued by his friend Billy Peltzer (Zach Galligan) and his fiancee Kate (Phoebe Cates), both of whom work at Clamp Enterprises. Clamp quickly befriends Billy upon being impressed by his skills in concept design, also sparking the interest of Billy's superior Marla Bloodstone (Haviland Morris). Gizmo is left in the office, where water spills on his head and spawns new mogwai, including Mohawk (voiced by Frank Welker), who then has Gizmo locked in the vents. They eat after midnight, turning into gremlins. After Gizmo finds a way out of the vent, Mohawk tortures him while the other Gremlins cause the fire sprinklers to go off and spawn a Gremlin army that throws the building into chaos. Billy attempts to lure the Gremlins into the lobby, where sunlight will kill them; after Billy briefs Clamp on gremlin knowledge, he inspires Clamp to try to save the city; Clamp, realizing the good PR it will bring, escapes outside through a secret tunnel to cover the front of the building in a giant sheet depicting nighttime to trick the creatures. The Gremlins devour serums in the lab; one becomes the intelligent Brain Gremlin (Tony Randall), who plans to use a "genetic sunblock" serum to immunize the group to sunlight. Another Gremlin turns into a female, while a third becomes pure electricity and, after killing Dr. Catheter, is trapped in Clamp's answering machine by Billy. All the while "Grandpa Fred" (Robert Prosky) catches the chaos on camera with help from a Japanese tourist named Mr. Katsuji (Gedde Watanabe), broadcasting it to the world; he dreams of being a proper anchorman but only works at Clamp Enterprises as the host of a late night horror show. Murray Futterman (Dick Miller), Billy's neighbor from Kingston Falls visiting New York City and still trying to recover from the trauma from the events of the first film, encounters a bat-hybrid Gremlin the Brain Gremlin used the serum on; he covers it with cement, effectively turning it into a gargoyle. Murray realizes that he is not crazy as everyone believed and that he has to help; when Clamp escapes the building using a secret route, Murray uses it to sneak inside the Clamp building to aid Billy. Billy and the chief of security Forster (Robert Picardo) team up, but Forster is stalked and sexually harassed by the female Gremlin who is attracted to him. Mohawk finishes torturing Gizmo and devours a spider serum, transforming into a monstrous half-Gremlin half-spider hybrid. He attacks Kate and Marla, but Gizmo (tired of being bullied, dressed up like Rambo) confronts Mohawk and kills him with an ignited bottle of white-out. Outside the building, a rainstorm frustrates Clamp's plan as the Gremlins gather in the building's foyer, singing "New York, New York" as they anticipate all the havoc they're planning to cause. Billy formulates a second plan to kill the Gremlin army: having Mr. Futterman spray the army with water and then releasing the electrical Gremlin, electrocuting and killing all of the army including the Brain Gremlin. Clamp charges in with the police and press, but sees the battle is already over; although disappointed he could not take part in the heroism, he is so thrilled by the end result that he gives Billy, Katie, Fred and Marla promotions and hires Mr. Katsuji as a cameraman. Billy and Kate then return home and Gizmo stays with them for good. Forster (covered from head to toe in lipstick marks) calls Clamp, explaining he's trapped in a restroom with the female Gremlin (the only survivor of the army), and is dismayed when Clamp says it will take hours to rescue him as they clear the building. The female Gremlin's initial lust reveals itself as a far more intensely passionate love as she approaches Forster in a wedding dress. After much horror and discomfort, Forster eventually gives in. Trivia *Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Wooly the Mammoth, Tillie Hippo, Frances Albacore, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Papa Q. Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie, Team Lightyear, Bernard and Bianca, Jake, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike (MLP), Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, Tika, Franklin, the McNuggets, the Fry Kids, King Gunga, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner, Max, Duke, Gidget, Chloe, Mel, Buddy, Norman, Sweetpea, Tiberius, Pops, Snowball, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Rex, Elsa, Woog, Dweeb, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Ancient Minister and his family, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, The Crime Empire, Rasputin, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, and Massive guest star in this film. *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck will extend their roles in this film, despite their brief cameos at the very beginning of the real film as well as Daffy's cameo in the real film's end credits (including a post-credits scene with Porky Pig). *Both Heckle & Jeckle and Mohawk are voiced by Frank Welker. *All of the adult language and content will be censored in order to make this film appropriate for children under 13. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film under the title Pooh's Adventures of Gremlins 2: The New Batch as well as re-editing a separate Land Before Time crossover with Gremlins 2: The New Batch, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers. 76859Thomas would then take over the production with Littlefoot and his friends as additional guest stars until he decided to let Daniel Esposito and Joshua Smith make this film under the title Winnie the Pooh vs. Gremlins 2: The New Batch instead. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic films, the Pokemon films, The Land Before Time films, the Mickey Mouse films, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, the SpongeBob SquarePants films, Cats Don't Dance, Dumbo, The Aristocats, The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under, the Madagascar films, the Thomas & Friends films, the Ronald McDonald shorts, The Secret Life of Pets, the Scooby-Doo films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Aladdin, The Return of Jafar, Sleeping Beauty, Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, and Anastasia. Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Steven Spielberg films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Censored films Category:Horror-comedy films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Adult films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Films dedicated to Tony Randall